User talk:I. C. Weiner
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Fieldmaster page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 12:40, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Pages Hey I.C. Weiner. What's wrong with the Rat Loader and Duneloader pages? I need to know where are the mistakes in them before I can correct them. ( ) 16:13, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Possible vehicle category changes for both, along with potential false information on the Rat Loader... I mentioned both on the talk pages. I. C. Weiner (talk) 16:20, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay, there is a Lost MC Rat Loader, as shown in one of the gallery pics. I also added the offroad categories for them. Anything else I can help you with? ( ) 16:23, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I really don't think that "version" of the Rat Loader is in-game anywhere unless someone decides to modify it online and put that logo on it. At the very least I have never seen it, and can't find any credible information on it existing aside from the player's choice to put that logo on it. And thank you for adding the categories, and aside from that, I think I'm all set for now... thanks again, and sorry if my trivial requests are becoming a bother =P I. C. Weiner (talk) 16:35, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I think some Lost MC Rat Loaders should either be found at Stab City in the desert or at Hookies. I can't tell you cause I don't think I've ever seen a Rat Loader yet while playing GTA V. They're so rare to me. ( ) 16:40, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I have found absolutely no Rat Loaders at Stab City... only Duneloaders, Rebels, and Hexers there. Can't say anything about Hookies, as I have rarely been around that area. The only two places that I've ever found a Rat Loader is near Cletus's first mission, and just off the road directly south of there. So, actually, I think the locations section might need editing too, unless proof can be given that they spawn anywhere aside from those two locations. I'll spend some time now checking south of the prison, as I think I know what house that is, but haven't found one there in the times that I've checked. And I believe that the Grapeseed location is a case of mistaken identity with the Duneloader, which is indeed common around there. I. C. Weiner (talk) 16:54, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Actually, you know what would make this easier? You can add me on Skype or AIM, so we dont have to go about cluttering eachothers talk pages. Skype: InsaneHippy AIM: davesnotheremanl I. C. Weiner (talk) 16:57, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I can't right now, as I'm busy and I need to get my Skype back on. I'll let you know if I do find a Lost MC Rat Loader. ( ) 17:01, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright, thanks. And please do add me when you get the chance... I've noticed quite a few errors while browsing this wiki in the past, and I'd really appreciate your help cleaning it up as I come across anything. And if you somehow need my help with something, don't hesitate to ask. I. C. Weiner (talk) 17:33, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Alright I will try and contact you when I can. You do remember that this wiki has a chat. Just ask me to chat and I'll join and fix any other mistakes. ( ) 17:38, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 The only reason that I suggest talking on either AIM or Skype instead of using the chat function here is because I have dial-up, so chats on most sites for me either don't work at all, or are incredibly slow and laggy. Ah, the joys of 90's internet =P I. C. Weiner (talk) 17:54, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh I understand now lol. ( ) 18:14, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8